Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2
Shin Hokuto Musou (真・北斗無双) is the sequel to Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. It was first announced at E3 2012 as the surprise mystery title. Its tentative English title is Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2. This title is one of the many IPs to celebrate Fist of the North Star's thirtieth anniversary. The producer said this title adds more volume to the original concept. He believes that fans will appreciate the memorable reenactments of their favorite scenes, even striving to make several characters as faithful to the original source as possible. Everything is being revised from the first title to provide a "Warriors-like experience". Since he feels that this game is an in depth re-imagining of the original which better corresponds with fans' requests, he insisted on adding the "True" (真, shin) to the front of its name rather giving it a numerical. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 Treasure Box edition includes a visual storybook, an original soundtrack CD, a postcard calendar, a set of character stickers, and a Kenshiro shaped 4GB memory stick. Consumers who obtain the game early can obtain a downloadable code for Kenshiro's outfit during the Shura Country arc. A smartphone pouch is given to fans who reserve the title. The Legend Edition includes the game, the downloadable code, the smartphone pouch, and a special PS3 model with a matching wireless controller. People who purchase Shin Hokuto Musou from Gamecity Shopping obtain an original card set for any edition of the game. Due to budgeting issues, this game is limited to Japanese voice overs for overseas ports. Just like Warriors Orochi 3, America has the Xbox 360 and Wii U versions through retail, but the PS3 verison is a digital download via PS Network. Gameplay *Unlike the first game, mobs will now spawn at a rate resembling other Warriors titles. *Missions have individual rankings and are judged the moment the player completes them during a stage. *When boss characters are defeated, a comic panel will be used to frame the finale. *Character fighting styles (Hokuto, Nanto, and Special) remain but are more varied with the cast. *Characters now have a small animation for opening boxes in the field rather than simply attacking them in typical beat 'em up style. *Evasion has changed to be a shorter animation of the character slightly shifting their body away from an enemy attack. It is now assigned to the button. Counterattacks whilst evading are also available. Like One Piece: Pirate Warriors, dashing is performed by holding down this button. It's possible to cancel into a sprint after attacks. **This is the only button change to the game's previous controls, and it removes the jumping from the player's normal controls. Jumping can only be performed in specific situations dictated by the game. Koinuma stated that there are still attacks the player can perform to send characters airbone. *The Wii U version will not have gameplay controls compatible with the GamePad. *Downloadable content will include costumes and new scenarios in the game's Challenge Mode; they are different items than the original game. Comic faithful costumes can be unlocked in-game. Modes Legend Mode The Legend Mode includes events from both arcs of the main series. The first story arc has more content, stories, and characters. The second half of the story is divided into two halves, the Holy Emperor arc and the Shura Country arc. Scenarios outside of the original canon to better explain Hokuto Shinken's roots will be included for players to enjoy. Similar to One Piece: Pirate Warriors, story cutscenes quote the comic directly and are reenacted like audio animatics. The player views some of these cutscenes panel-by-panel in a comic book layout. Quick Time Events can happen in the midst of boss battles. These additions strive to mimic canonical events within the comic. Penalties for failing QTEs vary on the stage; sometimes the boss will recover their health with a strength buff or the chance for a quick kill is missed and the fight resumes normally. Like Dynasty Warriors 7, in-game cutscenes may automatically determine which character the player can use in each stage. Dream Mode Similar to the first game with different scenarios for the returning cast. Characters can participate in one of the following episode sub-headings: *'Hokuto Shinken' - Kenshiro, Raoh, Toki, and Jagi. Focuses on the four brothers' fight as successor. Includes comic faithful flashbacks and other scenes with Yuria. *'Nanto Seiken' - Thouzer, Rei, Shuu, Juda, and Shin. Depicts relations between the six fighters and how each chose separate paths. *'Lone Fighters' - individual stories for select fighters of the age, each detailing their background and their part in the game's setting. *'Hokuto Army' - original scenario centering on an adult Bat and his Hokuto army being teleported to the past. He faces departed heroes to improve himself. *'Other' When the player completes a specific set of missions for a stage in this mode, they can unlock it for an eight player online mode. Players can either compete or collaborate with one another. Characters The playable characters are the ones who have been confirmed with actual gameplay footage or screenshots in news reports and at Tokyo Game Show 2012. Legendary Arc *Kenshiro - playable *Bat *Rin *Yuria *Zeed *Spade *Heart *Shin - playable *Mad Sarge *Colonel *Toyo *Jackal *Fox *Devil Rebirth *Rei - playable *Mamiya - playable *Kou *Fang Clan *Airi *Jagi - playable *Ryuken *Toki - playable *Amiba *Raoh - playable *Raiga and Fuuga *Uighur the Warden *Juda - playable *Shew - playable *Shiba *Thouzer - playable *Ougai *Hyui *Shuren *Rihaku *Fudo - playable *Juza - playable *Ryuga - playable Shura Country Arc *Kenshiro *Bat (adult) - playable *Rin (adult) *Ein - playable *Harn Brothers *Falco - playable *Jako *Akashachi *Nameless Shura *Shachi - playable *Hyo *Kaioh - playable Spin-offs *''Hyakuman-nin no Hokuto Musou'' - social game adaptation Image Song *ROCK YOUR SOUL :Performed by V6 *Used for the ending credits and commercials. Consumers who purchase the first editions of the single can additionally obtain a jacket with a Fist of North Star character on it. External Links *Official Japanese website, Official product page *TGS 2012 teaser Category: Games